The Lost Girls Until I think of a better title
by Queen Serenity
Summary: I was thinking, what if it hadn't been Lucy and her boys that had come to town, but rather Lucy and her girls? This is my take on it...


**Author's Note: This is rather spur-of-the-moment, so don't expect much. I have no idea where it's going, except for slight vague ideas. A thought occurred to me… what if, instead of Lucy and her two boys that had come to Santa Carla, it had been Lisa and her two daughters? Lame idea, probably, but I thought I'd try it out… I will warn you ahead of time, though, don't read this if you are against the vampire gang in Lost Boys, because I'll probably be pairing at least one (if not both) of the girls with a vampire.**

**OH! One other thing… For Michelle, the girl replacement for Michael, I have a very distinct image of her in my mind. Michelle is played by Jennifer Connelly, the girl from Labyrinth and The Hulk. **

**Title: The Lost Girls (Until I find a better title)**

**Fandom: The Lost Boys**

**Stars: My original characters, Michelle and Sammy, along with the vampire gang from The Lost Boys.**

**Summary: What if it hadn't been Lucy and her boys coming to Santa Carla, but Lucy and her girls?**

**Author: Sere G )**

**Disclaimer: All characters from The Lost Boys are not mine, Michelle and Sammy (the girl) are.**

**_Title: The Lost Girls (Until I find a better title)_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in_****_ the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: The Lost Boys_**

**_Chapter: One – Santa Carla Daylife_**

Michelle resisted the urge to smile slightly as her sister was fiddling through the radio stations, trying to find a suitable station for that all three of them would like. They kept running into crappy oldy stations, and what had had Michelle fighting the urge to grin was the sound of her mother, Lucy, singing along jokingly to one of the songs.

And then she went back to sulking. Lucy's divorce with their father finalized, she'd wanted her family to get a new start… so they'd packed up what belongings they could take (not much), and now they were headed to her father's hometown to live with him until they could get on their feet.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweety?"

"What's the name of the town we're headed for again?"

Lucy glanced back at her for a moment and smiled. Lucy was always smiling, it seemed. She was just that kind of person. "Santa Carla. See, we're almost there."

Sitting in the front seat, Sammy, Michelle's baby fourteen-year old sister, wrinkled her nose. "Hey, what's that smell?" Her tone was a bit bitter. She was taking the move worse than Michelle was, truthfully. She'd left behind more friends than Michelle had. Whilst Michelle had inherited the dark hair from their father, Sammy looked more like their mother, except that her elbow-length hair was a wavy pretty strawberry blonde, her fair skin spattered with freckles here and there.

Lucy took a deep breath. "Ahh, that's the ocean air."

The look of distaste didn't leave Sammy's face. "Well, it smells like someone died."

"Aww, honey… look, girls, I know the last year hasn't been easy, but I think you're really gonna like it here." Lucy tried to reassure both of them.

When they went past the Welcome to Santa Carla sign, Michelle raised an eyebrow at what she saw spray-painted in red and black on the back of the sign… "Murder Capital of the World". She smirked. Maybe this place would prove to be at least interesting.

When they got into town, they stopped outside a food stand to look around a little, and so that Sammy could let his dog, Nanook, stretch his legs. Once they were out of the car, Lucy noticed some starved-looking kids and gave Sammy a couple of bills. "Sammy, tell those kids to get something to eat."

The girl that Sammy took to the food stand looked grateful, and ate her food with gusto. When Sammy pointed out Lucy to the girl, the girl flashed a quick grin at her before going back to her food.

Meanwhile, Michelle was asking if there were any jobs available. Finding out there wasn't, she looked around.

Tons and tons of people were milling around, all different types. Girls skating in bikinis, guys with Mohawks, people with their hair died all different colors… many, many people, many, many types.

And then there was the theme park. What with all the dizzy-looking rides, and the games, it looked interesting enough.

Michelle found herself smirking slightly. Honestly, it did look like this town might prove to be… interesting…

**QS: Yeah, yeah, I know the beginning isn't original at all, plot-wise, but things'll change, bit by bit. You have to at least wait until they meet the vamps. The sexy, sexy vamps. droolz I can't decide who I like more… David from Lost Boys or Spike from Buffy…**


End file.
